bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting
fighting Damon West and Kirby Olsen.]] Fighting is common occurance in Bully. Although not as common as Bullying, fighting happens nearly everyday, especially on school campus. Why Fighting Happens Fighting happens for many reasons. The most common reason is rivalry. Clique members will normally attack a member from a rival clique on sight. For example a jock will attack a nerd on sight if the nerd is the near the gym. Also clique members will attack another student if that student is fighting a member of the same clique. Cliques are more aggressive when on their own turf. Nerds, for example, usually get along fine with non-clique students but may try to insult or push them around in front of the library, and the Bullies will shove a Greaser if he wanders out of the auto shop and into the school parking lot. Fighting also happens when a weaker student sometimes stands up for themselves against an antagonistic student such as a bully, which then causes the bully to attack. Sometimes the reverse happens where the student picked on will attack the bully, but this is very rare. Random fighting can spawn anywhere on campus. Fighting Styles Jimmy Hopkins When Jimmy first arrives at Bullworth, his default fighting style is a boxing style using a relatively simple combination of right and left hooks. When grappling, he makes use of two close-in punchs, followed by a knee strike. He also has a running shoulder tackle and a grappling take-down followed by a series of punches. He can also throw an adversary to the ground and kick them, or pin him to a wall and knee him in the groin. Although they do not count as individual moves, most of Jimmy's attacks have a 'light' and 'heavy' version, the heavier being used if the player controlling Jimmy holds the button instead of just tapping it. The gut slug, which is not mentioned in the manual or an in-game tutorial, is executed from a standing grapple. After delivering a light first punch, execute a heavy second punch. During the course of the year, Jimmy learns various martial art and wrestling techniques. He can counter Russell's powerbomb, Hal and Norton's bearhug, and Juri and Luis' wrestling moves by repeatedly hitting a specific button depending on the version of the game. He also has the opportunity to gain access to every projectile weapon used in the game, including two (the Super Slingshot and Rubber Band Ball) that are only available to him. Moves Bullies The Bullies are poor fighters and, aside from their leader Russell, not particularly tough. They use a brawling style where they throw wide winging punches, and a kick to the midsection that briefly stuns the opponent. If they grapple an opponent they will throw a gut slug that drops their opponent. They have also been known to spit in the their opponents face if they grapple their opponent to the floor. Russell uses the same fighting style. However, his massive strength causes his attacks to do a lot of damage. He also uses a powerbomb from a grapple when fighting. Defensively, he is more adept at blocking punches than most students, he cannot be grappled with (which means he cannot be stuffed in a locker or thrown in the trash), and he possesses more stamina than any other character in the game, even the police officers. Sometimes a bully will use weapons such as wooden planks. Davis and Wade will sometimes make use of a slingshot. Nerds The Nerds are the weakest fighters in the school. Most of them have smaller health metres then Pedro De La Hoya and Sheldon Thompson. Earnest Jones, Bucky Pasteur, Cornelius Johnson, Donald Anderson and Thad Carlson use the same fighting style. They throw awkward, darting punches, slap wildly at the air, and occasionally tripping as they push their opponent. Algernon Papadopoulos uses a very similar fighting style in which he leans back in his fighting stance, where as the skinny nerds lean forward. He also can't work up the running speed to use the falling push attack. Melvin O'Connor and Fatty Johnson share a more effective fighting style. They use a heavy slap, shoulder barge, belly bounce combo. In Scholarship Edition, they only use the slap and shoulder barge. Although the style looks clumsy, if the second-to-last move in the combo hits Jimmy it breaks his guard and the last move knocks him down. Earnest is a little tougher then his fellow nerds, having the same health metre as a non clique male student. The Nerds will frequently use weapons when fighting. Specifically, they may use stink bombs, firecrackers, the bottle rocket launcher and the spud gun. When using weapons the Nerds have infinite ammo, but knocking them out causes them to drop their weapon, giving Jimmy an ammo refill. Preppies The Preppies are a fairly tough clique. All of them are trained pugilists, and use many styles of Boxing when they fight. Some throw eggs from a distance. The preppies don't tackle their opponents to the ground; instead, the prep executing the grapple will get behind his opponent and hold his arms to give the other preppies free shots. Gord Vendome and Tad Spencer share a freestyle boxing style where they use three-hit combos, and use their footwork to step back to avoid punches. Bryce Montrose and Chad Morris use a philly shell defensive style, and a special counter move in which they will counter anyone's attempt at a ground grapple (like jimmy's knee drop) and flip them over and start punching them in the face, and side of the head .While Justin Vandervelde and Parker Ogilvie use a normal boxing stance and throw hard hooks to the body and use an overhand right cross. Strangely, while interrupted in the Boxing Gym, Bryce uses Bif's fighting style and even has his immunity to grapples and large life bar. Bif Taylor uses the same stance and style that Gord and Tad do, but his combinations are longer and he more regularly backsteps to avoid punches. He also doesn't get knocked down by any moves other than the overhead punch and is usually immune to being grappled by anyone who is not authority. He can be quite difficult to beat, especially if accompanied by other Preppies. His life bar is large, requiring several firecrackers or spuds to knock out. Derby Harrington, like the other bosses, uses unique moves. His boxing style is textbook, but he includes illegal punches, including a series of punches to the kidneys, and a rabbit punch. Derby also throws a mean left uppercut, similar to the one Jimmy learns from the Hobo. Greasers The Greasers are a fairly tough clique. On average they are slightly tougher than the Preppies, although none of them are a match for Bif. They have three different fighting styles among them, all based on various martial arts. Lefty Mancini and Vance Medici use hook punches, sometimes in a combo, and a kung fu roundhouse kick. When they throw the kick, their arms go out to the sides, which is bad technique. From a grapple, they use a knee to the kidney and then a straight punch that knocks the opponent down. The medium sized Greasers, Lucky De Luca, Peanut Romano and Ricky Pucino, use what appears to be a Muy Thai kickboxing style, attacking with a midsection roundhouse kick, knee strike, boxing combination and uppercut. Norton Williams and Hal Esposito have a more street wrestling fighting form making them the two toughest members of their clique behind Johnny himself. Their fighting style is a savate front kick, and a wide swinging uppercut, they also have a move that will counter anyone's attempt at a ground grapple, and start hitting them in face . They will also pick an opponent up for a bearhug that does continuous damage until the opponent breaks free. Their front kick is powerful enough to drop even large tough students like Russell and Bif. Norton has slightly more health than Hal and is slightly more aggressive, and Hal has a unique move where he counters being pushed by Jimmy by putting him in a headlock and twisting him to the ground in a pin. They are both tough enough to survive a single body shot from the spud cannon, although a head shot knocks them out. Johnny Vincent has a unique fighting style. He has a haymaker that goes through a block and knocks the opponent down, and a high front kick that likewise goes through a block and drops the opponent. After hitting the high kick, he grinds his foot into their head and spits on them. He also has a sizeable amount of health effectively making him one of the toughest students. Jocks The Jocks are a very tough clique, and display three distinct fighting styles. Casey Harris and Bo Jackson use a boxing style punch combo, and from a grapple they'll use a straight punch that knocks their opponent down. Luis Luna and Juri Karamazov use pro wrestling moves, they have a special ability to counter anyone's attempt at a ground grapple, flip them over and start punching them in the face. Their main attack is a three hit combo ending with a polish hammer.. The second hit will break Jimmy's guard and make him stumble, so unless he dodges one of the other attacks the third will knock him down. From a grapple they both use the side slam. Juri also uses a scoop piledriver, and Luis uses a move called a spin-out powerbomb. Ted Thompson, Damon West, Dan Wilson and Kirby Olsen use elbow strikes and football tackles. Even though he's a clique leader, Ted doesn't have a unique fighting style. He rarely even uses the tackle. Damon has a very large life meter, and while he isn't as skilled a fighter as some other characters, his toughness makes him one of the most dangerous fighters in the game. Townies The Townies all use the same fighting style - a kidney punch, jumping knee, double axehandle combo, and Otto Tyler and Duncan also use a running overhand punch. In some versions of the game, all the Townies use the running punch. They'll also use a headbutt from a schoolboy press instead of the punches everyone else uses. Gurney and Jerry sometimes throw firecrackers from afar, and have a counter move that will block an attempt at a ground grapple and start punching them in the face. The Townie fighting style is the most damaging of all the cliques, and they're very aggressive when fighting. For that reason they're considered to be the toughest clique. However, their health, even for the bigger Townies, is about the same as the average Prep or Greaser's health. In Bully, the double axehandle move that the Townies use goes through Jimmy's guard, damaging him and knocking him down. In Scholarship Edition, the difficulty of the Townies was toned down, and Jimmy can block the axehandle. Non-Clique students The Non-Clique students aren't aggressive and usually won't fight without being provoked. They're the second weakest students after the nerds. Even if they do attack, Jimmy can sometimes cause them to run away from him by taunting them. Most of the non-clique boys use the same style, straight punches and shoves. Ray Hughes' fighting style consists only of shoves, but his shoves damage even a blocking opponent. The toughest of the non clique students is Lance. He is more aggressive than other non-clique students, and can sometimes beat Bullies without help. Constantinos is as weak as Sheldon, and Pedro. However, when Constantinos fights Jimmy while dressed as the Mascot, he has a unique fighting style. He uses straight punches, a field goal kick to the groin that goes through a block, and a headbutt that also goes through a block and knocks Jimmy down. Prefects The prefects never engage in fisticuffs and are trained in using a restraining technique to bust students. They bust students by grabbing them at the back of their shirt collars and then grapple them to the ground by the throat. Once a prefect has a student on the ground, he will keep them pinned to the ground by their collar. They will break up fights with a running punch before trying to grapple. Most students, including Jimmy, can break away from the prefects, with either a shoulder barge, a stomp to the foot, or a groin grab. However if the student is in serious enough trouble (trouble meter in the red), the prefects will bust them automatically the moment they gain a grip on them. The prefects' ability to automatically bust makes them nearly impossible to fistfight successfully, but they can be fought from a distance. Prefects are not immune to being grappled, and they can be shoved in lockers and trash cans, and given swirlies. Girls All the girls, both the younger and older ones, have the same fighting style. It's very difficult to get a girl angry enough to attack Jimmy, although beating enough people in their clique will make them angry. The only sure way to make one attack him is to point the camera at her while she's already angry or if Jimmy has bad faction. Attacking a girl causes Jimmy's trouble meter to fill instantly. The girls only have two attacks; a slap and a knee strike. Even Zoe, who is according to various dialogue a good fighter, only uses these two moves. Most of the time a girl will run away after connecting with a single hit. They can also be intimidated by being pushed, they'll usually run away even if they were actually attacking if this happens. Like Non-Clique students, they can sometimes be frightened away by a taunt even while they're attacking. Girls cannot be grappled. They will automatically knee Jimmy in the balls if he tries, and then run away. They can be hit with the running tackle from behind, however. Adults There are a few different fighting styles amongst the adults and townsfolk. The male teachers and Edna generally use the same busting technique as the prefects do, but unlike the prefects, it is impossible to grapple with them. The female Bullworth staff bust Jimmy by painfully grabbing his ear, and if they successfully bust him, twisting it and hauling him up on his tiptoes. Jimmy can escape with the foot stomp. Most townsfolk men always attempt a grapple and takedown on Jimmy. They pin him to the ground and try to flag a policeman down. Jimmy (or other students) can escape by pushing them back and then ducking under their legs. However, if his trouble meter is in the red they get an automatic bust like an authority figure. The men from New Coventry use slaps and grapple attempts. If Jimmy doesn't break the grapple they'll execute the same takedown and call for authority that the other townsfolk use. The two hobos, Handy and Krakauer, only have one attack, a push where they fall down themselves. They can't grapple, and are much more likely to run than fight. It is possible to provoke a townsman into attacking Jimmy by repeatedly jumping at them. If they take Jimmy down in front of an authority figure while his trouble meter is empty, the authority figure will try to bust the townsman. Women will use the same slap and knee to the groin that the girls do, but they'll keep on Jimmy until he gets away from them or they knock him out instead of running. Policemen won't try to arrest them for attacking Jimmy. Miss Abby doesn't appear to fight, ever. Most of the shopkeepers will evict Jimmy from their stores if he causes trouble, but Betty will try to bust him the same way the men will. Police The Police use the same restraining technique as the prefects. However they are harder to escape from. If a student or an adult is enough trouble, the Police get their bust automatically. Category:Bully